Nada más que un enemigo
by Ilunaker
Summary: SPOILERS DE HBP! ··· Minerva McGonagall rememora los últimos y dolorosos acontecimientos, que le hacen abrir los ojos a algunas sorprendentes realidades.


**Nada más que un enemigo**

_**Disclaimer:** Todos sabemos que no es mío... ¿entonces, para qué rallaros con ello?_

_**Notas de la autora:** Aquí os dejo mi 2º fanfic del fandom HP. Este en particular fue mi respuesta a un challenge lanzado en el livejournal de un amigo, donde se pedía una historia post-HBP (¡por lo cual, quedáis avisados que esta historia contiene un montón spoilers de este libro!), y que además incluyera una OTP... ¡y así surgió, en un tiempo casi record, esta criatura! _

_Este fic en cuestión quisiera dedicárselo a edysev y a Sakura-Corazón, que me dejaron review en mi anterior historia ("Negra Pureza", surgido también a raíz de un reto en una comunidad del LJ, y que os animo a que leáis)._

_¿Queréis que mi próxima historia se os dedique a vosotros también? Pues muy fácil... ¡REVIEW:P_

* * *

El débil resplandor de la luna menguante no era rival para las tinieblas que consumían la estancia situada en lo más alto de la torre. La oscuridad y la quietud parecían haber conseguido detener el tiempo... hasta que una puerta se abrió silenciosamente, descubriendo un espacio suavemente bañado por la luz de las antorchas donde se recortaba una espigada silueta femenina. 

Durante un instante, pareció como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado de nuevo, con los débiles rayos de luz delimitando contornos de objetos antes tragados por la oscuridad, y una sombra de mujer apoyada pesadamente contra el marco de la puerta.

Pero transcurrido ese instante, la figura sin rasgos de la entrada pareció enderezarse un poco, y tras realizar un cansino y casi imperceptible movimiento con una de sus manos, un centenar de velas flotantes se encendieron.

La mujer comenzó a andar lentamente, con su habitual túnica verde esmeralda ondeando suavemente tras ella, hasta llegar a la cabecera del ahora iluminado despacho circular. El despacho del director.

Se sentó en el escritorio, y mientras deslizaba abstraídamente la punta de los dedos sobre la pulida superficie de la mesa, comenzó a observar todo lo que le rodeaba. Los estantes sobrecargados de libros. Los humeantes objetos plateados sobre las mesas, la utilidad de la mayoría de ellos un misterio para ella. La reluciente espada encerrada en una urna de cristal. El viejo sombrero remendado sobre una balda. La dorada percha de pájaro vacía a escasos centímetros de ella. Y las docenas de cuadros colgados en las paredes, cuyos ocupantes simulaban dormir, aunque por el rabillo del ojo veía cómo la observaban con los párpados entrecerrados, en sus rostros una mueca parecida a la conmiseración.

Y ahora, todo aquello le pertenecía a ella. A la nueva directora de Hogwarts: Minerva McGonagall.

- Directora... – susurró tenuemente, y esa simple palabra acabó de convertir en real todo lo ocurrido en las últimas 24 horas. Mortífagos en Hogwarts... batalla... maldiciones... heridas... mordeduras de hombre-lobo... desfiguración... y Albus ahora estaba... y de mano de...

Todo aquello cayó repentina y pesadamente sobre ella, haciendo que la última barrera que la sostenía acabara por desmoronarse, y con ella, también la habitual expresión severa en su rostro. Así, la Profesora McGonagall, la dura y racional roca de edad indefinida que había sostenido bajo su firme mano a la Casa Gryffindor durante tantos años, se desvaneció. En su lugar, quedó Minerva McGonagall, tan sólo una mujer de rostro ensombrecido y cansado que reflejaba todos y cada uno de sus años, que aquella misma mañana había enterrado a su mentor y amigo, a la que ahora se le había asignado una tarea que temía ser demasiado pesada para ella, y que se sentía sola y perdida.

Totalmente sobrepasada por los últimos acontecimientos, Minerva McGonagall no pudo evitar quedarse adormecida, su cabeza apoyada sobre el escritorio de su nuevo despacho, recordando recientes sucesos que ya pesaban como viejas heridas.

- - - - -

Minerva, ignorando los cortes en su rostro y las rasgaduras en sus ropas, se dirigía con paso firme a la enfermería. Había ordenado que se reunieran allí todos los miembros de la Orden presentes en el castillo. Y también había reclamado la presencia de Potter, que según le había contado Hagrid entre sollozos, había sido testigo de todo lo ocurrido cuando Albus había sido... bueno, cuando Albus les había dejado.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de la enfermería, sin embargo, la intranquilidad empezó a embargarla aún más si cabe. Tras la puerta, sólo se registraba un pesado y absoluto silencio. Y para ella, eso era infinitamente más desgarrador que cualquier cuchicheo, grito o sollozo, los sonidos que ella hubiese esperado en un momento como aquel.

Armándose de toda la compostura que fue capaz de reunir en esos instantes, se irguió y abrió la puerta.

- Molly y Arthur están de camino. – dijo, mirando furtivamente hacia la cama donde reposaba el ahora irreconocible Bill Weasley. Otra víctima más de Voldemort...

Frunció el ceño al pasear su mirada por el resto de personas congregadas en la habitación, todos ellos con la mirada perdida, como si acabaran de despertarse de un trance. Apartando de su mente esta extraña reacción, se obligó a centrarse en lo que realmente importaba en ese momento.

- Harry¿qué ha sucedido? – preguntó clavando sus pequeños y penetrantes ojos en el joven Gryffindor. Necesitaba respuestas, y las necesitaba YA. – De acuerdo con Hagrid estabas con el Profesor Dumbledore cuando él... cuando ocurrió todo. Dice que el Profesor Snape estuvo de alguna manera involucrado...

- Snape mató a Dumbledore – escupió Harry con desprecio, su mirada repentinamente cargada de odio.

Minerva se le quedó mirando, su mente totalmente en blanco excepto por esas palabras que rebotaban una y otra vez en cada rincón de su cerebro, que parecía negarse a procesarlas... '_Snape mató a Dumbledore_' ... '_Snape mató_…' … '_Snape…_'

De repente, las piernas le fallaron y se tambaleó. Si los reflejos de la Sra. Pomfrey no lo hubiesen evitado, no cabía duda de que hubiese caído al suelo. En su lugar, se desplomó de forma poco ceremoniosa sobre la silla que la enfermera le había acercado. En cualquier otro momento se habría sentido avergonzada, como poco, de mostrar tales signos de debilidad, sobre todo estando rodeada de gente... ¡y de alumnos!. Pero ese no era un momento como otro cualquiera, y no le concedería importancia a una nimiedad como esa... al menos, no de momento.

- Snape... – pronunció débilmente el nombre que no dejaba de resonar en su ahora confusa mente. – Todos nos preguntábamos... pero él confió... siempre... _Snape_... no lo puedo creer...

Y era totalmente cierto. Jamás lo reconocería ante nadie, pero desde hacía mucho tiempo Minerva McGonagall había temido que ese día, el día en que Dumbledore fuera asesinado, llegaría tarde o temprano, pero siempre había imaginado a Voldemort al otro lado de la varita... era el único al que veía como un oponente lo suficientemente poderoso para el gran Albus Dumbledore. Jamás hubiera imaginado en ese lugar a ningún otro, y tampoco a Severus Snape... aunque él lo ignorara, probablemente la persona en quien más había confiado el viejo director jamás.

Atrapada por el desconcierto, no pudo evitar que la repentina aspereza en la voz del siempre sereno Remus Lupin la turbara.

- Snape era un gran experto en Oclumancia. Siempre lo supimos.

- ¡Pero Dumbledore juró que estaba de nuestro lado¡Siempre pensé que Dumbledore debía saber algo sobre Snape que nosotros no sabíamos...!

Minerva rebuscaba entre los bolsillos de su túnica en busca de un pañuelo, hasta finalmente encontrar uno. Mientras se llevaba el pequeño retal de tela escocesa a sus ahora húmedos ojos, comenzó a contestar el último comentario de la joven Auror, intentando así también poner en orden sus propios pensamientos.

- Siempre insinuó que tenía una razón de peso para creer en Snape. Quiero decir... con la historia de Snape... por supuesto la gente tendía a preguntarse... pero Dumbledore me dijo explícitamente que el arrepentimiento de Snape era absolutamente auténtico... ¡jamás escucharía una palabra contra él!

"_Y tú tampoco_", resonó una voz en su interior, sobresaltándola. Le hubiera gustado poder negárselo a sí misma, revolverse contra aquella idea que en aquel momento le resultaba horrible y nauseabunda... pero no pudo, porque era verdad.

Hacía 15 años, cuando Dumbledore había contratado a un joven Severus Snape para que impartiera Pociones en el colegio, ella había sido la primera en criticar esa decisión. Pero como le había comentado a Tonks, ya por aquel entonces Dumbledore no aceptaba como razonable ninguna duda sobre el Slytherin. Y eso era algo que ella no entendía, creer tan ciegamente en la palabra de alguien que reconocía abiertamente ser (o haber sido) un mortífago. Sin embargo, la seguridad en la voz del viejo director la habían llevado a confiar en su buen juicio, y así, como el resto de la gente, había creído la versión de Snape simplemente porque Dumbledore la había creído... un gran error, sin duda.

Aunque mayor había sido el error... no, el PECADO que había cometido ella misma poco tiempo después, y del que no había sido plenamente consciente hasta ese mismo instante: también ella creía ciegamente en Snape.

Y esque Severus Snape era oscuro, hosco, frío, inaccesible, calculador.

Sí.

Pero también inteligente, con inventiva, a veces tan brillante que llegaba a dar miedo. Serio, organizado. Ocurrente, mordaz. Competitivo y leal a su Casa hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Todas esas cosas hicieron que Minerva McGonagall, sin darse cuenta y mucho menos pretenderlo, llegara a apreciar e incluso admirar a su ex-alumno y ahora compañero, por ser como era, y no por algo tan nimio como la opinión de una tercera persona.

Reflexionaba sobre todo esto mientras una pequeña parte de su mente era apenas consciente de que el resto seguían hablando, le parecía percibir que sobre lo débil en las razones de Dumbledore para creer en Snape. Y de repente, un pensamiento tomó forma con fuerza en la mente de Minerva, desplazando a todos los demás. Tanto, que no pudo evitar que las palabras saltaran desde su boca.

- Todo esto es por culpa mía.

Ahora que lo había dicho en voz alta, cobraba incluso más sentido.

- Por mi culpa.

Y era totalmente cierto. Debía haber sido más cuidadosa. Debía haber observado a Snape más de cerca. Era su obligación. Porque en Hogwarts, desde la mismísima época de los Fundadores, el león siempre había vigilado a la serpiente.

Y ella, probablemente, había sido la primera persona en romper esta regla no-escrita de la Casa Gryffindor... Gracioso, en realidad, Minerva McGonagall saltándose una norma... una que al final había resultado ser tan vital en el gran esquema de las cosas...

Sin duda, aquel había sido el primero de una larga lista de errores, el último de ellos cometido esa misma noche.

- Esta noche envié a Filius para que trajera a Snape¡realmente lo llamé para que viniera y nos ayudara! Si no hubiera alertado a Snape sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo, podría ser que nunca se hubiera unido a las fuerzas de los Mortífagos. No creo que antes de que Filius se lo contara supiera que estaban aquí, no creo que supiera que estaban viniendo.

Porque no podía creer que Severus hubiese sabido que todo aquello iba a ocurrir. Ni siquiera él podía ser tan cínico. Ni siquiera él actuaría con semejante premeditación y alevosía, precisamente contra una de las pocas personas en el mundo que creía ciegamente en él...

... O al menos eso quería... no, _necesitaba_... creer ella.

- No es culpa tuya, Minerva. Todos deseábamos más ayuda, nos alegraba pensar que Snape estaba de camino...

Asintió con expresión pensativa. Desde luego que durante todo ese tiempo se habían alegrado al pensar que Snape estaba con ellos, sin duda un poderoso aliado que tener de tu lado. Entregado, dado a cumplir cualquier orden en pos de un bien mayor, aunque supusiera un gran riesgo personal para él... Otra parte de su gran representación. Si algo le estaba demostrando Snape era su excelencia como actor, al haberles engañado a todos, a Dumbledore, a _ella_, de tal manera...

Por petición de Harry, repasaron los últimos acontecimientos, usando lo que había visto cada uno de los presentes para intentar reconstruir todo lo ocurrido durante las últimas horas. Minerva escuchaba abstraídamente, y de vez en cuando hacía alguna puntualización. Así, se enteró de cómo los Mortífagos habían entrado en el colegio de mano de Draco Malfoy, de cómo habían sorteado cada uno de los obstáculos que el ED había interpuesto en su camino... en contra de su voluntad, se hallaba admirada por lo inteligente de su plan, aunque estaba convencida de que todo eso no podía haber salido de la mente del joven Malfoy. Alguien más en el castillo debía haberlo ayudado a planear esa brillante estrategia. Una mueca de desagrado contorsionó su cara. Por supuesto, quién si no...

Después oyó hablar pormenorizadamente sobre los pasos de Snape, y cuanto más escuchaba, peor se sentía al ser consciente de su propia estupidez. Empezaba a sospechar que el saber cuándo atacarían los Mortífagos no era un dato realmente necesario para Snape, porque si no se enteraba por boca de Voldemort, se enteraría por parte de Albus o por la suya propia. Porque, a diferencia de ella, él si era consciente de que contaba con la confianza de los responsables de la escuela.

- Le vi correr a través de la barrera como si no estuviese allí. Traté de seguirlo pero fui repelido por ella al igual que le había sucedido a Neville...

- Debía saber un hechizo que nosotros no conocíamos. – susurró McGonagall – Después de todo, era el Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras... Simplemente asumí que tenía prisa por seguir a los Mortífagos que habían escapado hacia la torre...

- Por supuesto que sí, pero para ayudarlos, no para detenerlos... y os apuesto que había que poseer una Marca Tenebrosa para atravesar la barrera...

Por supuesto que era eso... Hasta un niño de 16 años había demostrado ser más perspicaz que ella, al menos en cuanto a lo que se refería al ex-profesor de Pociones. Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida...

Acabó de escuchar el relato de la fuga de Snape, el joven Malfoy y el resto de los Mortífagos... algo que había ocurrido delante de sus narices, y que había dejado pasar, porque jamás hubiese imaginado que todo lo acontecido en la Torre de Astronomía pudiese llegar a suceder.

- Creo que oí a Snape gritar algo, pero no sé el qué...

- Gritó "Se ha acabado". Ya había hecho lo que pretendía.

"_Se ha acabado_"... Esas tres palabras resonaron una y otra vez en la mente de Minerva durante los siguientes minutos, en que el silencio cayó sobre la sala.

Por supuesto que se había acabado. La vida de Albus. El futuro de Bill Weasley. La seguridad en Hogwarts. El equilibrio de poder entre la Luz y la Oscuridad.

Y también habían acabado una larga serie de otras cosas que ni siquiera habían tenido la oportunidad de surgir...

De repente, el silencio fue roto con la llegada de Arthur y Molly Weasley, con Fleur Delacour pegada a sus talones. Asistió como una espectadora a la agria pelea entre Molly y Fleur, que se saldó con la última al defender con fiereza su amor por el mayor de los hermanos Weasley, al parecer sin importarle la mutilación e incierto futuro de Bill.

Y sin saber muy bien cómo, ese episodio dio pie a otra discusión, esta vez entre Remus y Tonks. Esto no llegó a sorprender realmente a ningún miembro de la Orden, ya que todos sospechaban del tipo de sentimientos de la joven hacia el hombre-lobo, pero sí era la primera vez, al menos para Minerva, en que tenía la oportunidad de escuchar los razonamientos de Lupin al respecto.

- Ya te he dicho un millón de veces que soy demasiado viejo para ti... demasiado pobre... demasiado peligroso...

Belleza, edad, riqueza,... no eran lo que determina el amor.

Minerva sabía de la existencia de otra serie de cosas más importantes, como fuerza de carácter, inteligencia, fidelidad a las propias convicciones, o sentido del humor.

Pero encontrar una persona que reuniera todas esas características era extremadamente difícil, y si uno lo encontraba, normalmente descubría que esa persona ya estaba comprometido... o el tiempo mostraba que, en realidad, todo eso no era más que una gran mentira, una fachada tras la que se ocultaba lo peor del género humano...

Repentinamente Hagrid irrumpió en la estancia, desviándoles hacia otros asuntos.

Pero justo antes de que eso ocurriera, sin saber muy bien de dónde salía esa frase, y sin dirigirse a nadie en particular, Minerva fue incapaz de evitar decir:

- Dumbledore habría sido más feliz que nadie al creer que hay un poco más de amor en el mundo.

- - - - -

Minerva se despertó dando un respingo.

Con la cabeza aún apoyada sobre la mesa, suspiró débilmente. Durante esos minutos de sopor, recordó haber revivido en detalle lo ocurrido pocas horas antes, cuando tras tantos años de ceguera, por fin sus ojos se habían abierto a la realidad.

"_Dumbledore habría sido más feliz que nadie al creer que hay un poco más de amor en el mundo_"

Ahogando un grito, se incorporó de golpe en la silla, sus ojos desorbitados ante la revelación que habían supuesto para ella esas palabras.

- No puede ser... – susurró a la solitaria habitación.

Se levantó lentamente, y comenzó a pasear a lo largo de la habitación, intentando poner en orden sus confusos pensamientos.

Y es que¿acaso era posible que en algún momento, durante esos últimos quince años, sin siquiera ser consciente de ello, ella se hubiese...? ... ¿qué, exactamente? Porque la única palabra que se le ocurría no era aceptable, no para ella, y menos en aquel momento... y _muchísimo_ menos si estaba relacionada con... _él_.

Pero era consciente de que esa era la única explicación plausible a su pulso alterado, al nudo en su estómago, al fuego líquido que recorría sus entrañas, al vacío, a eso que sentía que iba mucho más allá de la traición...

Girando sobre sus talones, fijó la mirada en uno de los cuadros colgados sobre la pared, donde un mago de larga barba plateada sentado en una butaca fingía dormir... y aunque a ella no la engañaba, debía reconocer que su representación era bastante mejor que la del resto de personajes que le rodeaban.

Minerva se acercó, y acariciando con dedos trémulos el marco del retrato, le susurró con voz entrecortada:

- ¿Por qué, Albus¿Por qué ha tenido que sucederme así?... ¿Y ahora?... ¿Y de él?

Como toda respuesta, el mago emitió un sonoro ronquido que hizo que se ladeasen aún más si cabe las gafas de media luna que descansaban precariamente sobre su nariz aguileña.

Sonriendo con tristeza, Minerva se encaminó hacia el gran ventanal situado en uno de los extremos de la habitación, y apoyándose en su marco, miró a través de él. Desde allí podía disfrutarse de una vista privilegiada del cielo apenas estrellado, los oscuros contornos del Bosque Prohibido, la cabaña de Hagrid, el campo de Quidditch... todos ellos parte del paisaje de Hogwarts desde la mismísima fundación del colegio.

Pero no era ninguno de ellos lo que capturaba la atención de la nueva directora de Hogwarts. Desde aquella perspectiva, era sólo un pequeño rectángulo suspendido en medio de la nada, pero del que la débil luna menguante arrancaba destellos marfileños que lo hacían destacar sobre todo lo demás. Era la primera vez que Minerva lo veía desde allí, porque hasta esa misma mañana aquel punto luminoso no existía. Sin duda, en poco tiempo aquel lugar pasaría a estar tan integrado en Hogwarts como el resto de lugares que llevaban allí más de mil años.

Y mientras miraba aquel pedazo de brillante mármol blanco, una voz tan conocida como añorada resonó en su cabeza.

"_Es importante que haya un poco más de amor en el mundo..."_

Minerva volvió a sonreír, mientras una lágrima resbalaba lentamente por su mejilla.

Era una hermosa idea, y muy cierta... Para Bill y Fleur... Para Remus y Tonks... pero que jamás lo podría ser para ella.

En su caso, el destino, las decisiones, y la muerte la habían condenado a ver en Severus Snape nada más que un enemigo.

**FIN **


End file.
